Joey Rodriquez
Joey's profile: NAME: Joey Rodriguez AGE (17-19): 18 GENDER: Male ORIENTATION: Straight, But Curious LOOKS: Biggish Build, Jeans, Nike's, Plain White T, and pierced ears. (Again, think Hiroshi) Actor: Junio Valverde PERSONALITY (at least three sentences): He is a sweet person, but being picked on has made him bitter. Ever since the gang allowed him in, he's just enjioyed himself as the drugs/sex/violence consumed him. He still cares about people, but he knows he can't show any sign of sympathy around his "friends". LIKES (at least 5 of them): Pain (He actually likes getting in fights, and loves it when someone actually gives him a challenge), When someone actually wants to get to know him, Watching people suffer when he causes it, Still likes his ex girlfriend, Likes being on top (even if it's just an illusion) DISLIKES (at least 5 of them): The fact that he must hide any and all feelings he has that show weakness, How he has to be steriotypical and follow orders, How his former friends turned after him after this "attitude adjustment", His body (just the fact that he is big), and The ones who used to pick on him before this (Ironically, some of them are actually in this gang) STRENGTHS (at least 4 of them): He can beat up someone, Strength, Intimidation Factor, and Some people just don't want to kill him because he WAS sweet (and they do believe that part still exists) WEAKNESSES (at least 4 of them): Can't Run, Paranoia that the gang will turn on him, Asthma, and, again, still has emotions. FEARS (at least 3 of them): Going back to being a loner, his family hating him for all his choices, Not knowing what happens after death. RELATIONSHIPS (that means to all of your classmates, not just if you're dating or single): Used to date Tamara, and when he told her his feelings about might liking guys, she turned on him. After that he joined the gang, wishing he would never been made fun of again. FAMILY: Lives with Single Dad, Only Child MOST LIKELY ATTITUDE IN THE GAME: Just wants to beat the crap out of everyone, including his gang (though that's a secret ) PERSONAL ITEMS BROUGHT TO THE TRIP: Clean Clothes, A Spraycan of Paint, and A Battle Royale novel ("It has so much violence" he tells his gang) OTHER: Hopes someone in then class can help him decide if he's bi or not. During the Program: He has yet to be introduced but is in a gang with Irving, Jiro, Ankie, Tamara and Simon. He finds Brent and Savu pretty early on and takes them with him towards the reef where he is going to meet his gang. There, Brent, Jiro and Ankie make fun of Irving and his weapon and Irving goes mad, killing Brent by stabbing him with a fork and then Ankie loses it and shoots at him. While she's clearly aiming for Irving, Irving uses Joey as a human shield and Joey gets killed. His demise: On the reef, Brent, Jiro and Ankie make fun of Irving and his weapon and Irving goes mad, killing Brent by stabbing him with a fork and then Ankie loses it and shoots at him. While she's clearly aiming for Irving, Irving uses Joey as a human shield and Joey gets killed.